


Утечка секретных данных

by Sidemaze



Series: Bait and Switch 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bait and Switch 'verse, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemaze/pseuds/Sidemaze
Summary: Мелкий тактический гений Стив вдохновляет, внутренний фанат Коулсона выходит из берегов, а Баки относится ко всему с пониманием.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bait and Switch 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Утечка секретных данных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intelligence Leak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626809) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



— Ваш анализ действий Сунь Биня в битве при Малине был выполнен мастерски.

Стив моргнул. 

— Спасибо. Вы читали мою диссертацию?

— И доклад на выпускной семинар. Ваши ранние работы оказалось заполучить несколько сложнее, поскольку институциональный репозиторий вашего университета редко сохраняет материалы студентов, но мы, не теряя оптимизма, обратились к вашим профессорам. Я рассчитывал, что кто-то из них, возможно, ведёт собственные записи, и, как видите, не ошибся. — На лице Коулсона медленно застывал ужас человека, который слышит, что произносит его рот, но никак не может заткнуться.

— Ого. У вас, хм... весьма основательный подход. 

— Стив, — вступил Баки, — не принесёшь мне ещё один кофе?

— Конечно, Бак, какой?

Прищурившись, Баки пробежал глазами меню.

— Мокко со сливками.

— Сейчас будет.

Едва Стив исчез из поля зрения, Коулсон медленно согнулся, пока не уткнулся лбом в кофейный столик. Приподнял и уронил голову с негромким стуком, заставив подскочившие чашки тоненько дзинькнуть.

Несколько мгновений Баки наблюдал за ним, затем протянул руку и с осторожностью похлопал по плечу.

— Спасибо, сержант Барнс, — отозвался Коулсон глухо.

— Нет проблем.

Ещё несколько минут прошло в неподвижном молчании. Коулсон продолжал давить стол.

— Могу раздобыть копии большинства его бумаг, — предложил Баки, и голова Коулсона отскочила от стола с явственно слышимым звуком отдираемой липучки. — Конечно, если хотите... 

— Да, я хочу их!.. — взгляд Коулсона метнулся в сторону, откуда уже показался Стив, возвращающийся к ним с большой кружкой мокко под шапкой взбитых сливок с щедрой посыпкой. — Сержант, прошу вас, любой ценой помешайте мне говорить. При необходимости открывайте огонь на поражение.

— Спросите его об операции «Мясной фарш» во Второй мировой. В течение следующего часа гарантированно не сможете вставить ни слова. 

— _Спа-си-бо._ — беззвучно обозначил губами Коулсон, когда Стив снова сел.

**Author's Note:**

> Сунь Бинь — видный китайский стратег и военный теоретик периода Сражающихся царств (403—221 годы до н. э.) На службе в уделе Вэй жестоко пострадал из-за клеветы завистника, но сумел бежать в царство Ци, применив одну из военных стратагем. Стал советником военачальника в Ци и впоследствии в битве при Малине хитроумно отомстил клеветнику, разбив его войско и устроив так, что тот погиб от собственной глупости.
> 
> Операция «Мясной фарш» — успешная британская операция по дезинформации, проведённая во время Второй мировой войны. В результате инсценированной «авиакатастрофы» в Германию попали поддельные совершенно секретные документы, содержащие детали вторжения союзников. Документы были найдены у трупа, вынесенного волнами (на самом деле доставленного подводной лодкой) к берегам Испании. Подробности операции были изложены в книге 1953 года «Человек, которого не было» (англ.) (по материалам Википедиии).


End file.
